Secret Kisses
by GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: The Evil Queen is back and Snow White can t complain. To speak the truth she missed the secret meetings, kisses and glances. What happens now when they are back together in Ever after. Pretend to hate etch other during the days and have romantic moments at night? Read and you will find out absolut everything about them.. And the relationships with their daughters.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Snow White had curled up in bed. It was so much happening on one day. She didn't need this stress in her life. Every day since Raven decided to go against her destiny she had worked so hard to make sure Apple would have her happily ever after. She hadn't succeeded yet. The queen wasn't sure she would now when Ravenna was back. She wasn't sure anyone would get a happily ever after with her around. Snow turned her pillow before laying down perfectly. Her ebony hair spreading out on the pillow. With a deep breathe she closed her eyes to relax. Nothing would ever hurt her or her family again. She was emotionally exhausted, before she could fully fall into sleep she felt a pair of lips on her own. She knew those lips anywhere and immediately responded to the kiss. Pulling down the figure half on top of her. "I missed you" Snow whispered and opened her eyes.

Ravenna stared in into the blue eyes and stroked away some hair from Snow's forehead. "I know you did." She mumbled and pressed another kiss to her lips, slowly wrapping herself around the slightly smaller queen. Ravenna had always had feelings for her. Hatred, annoyance, irritation, love. Though she would never admit the last thing out loud. Feeling the ebony haired queen relax and pressing herself up against the Evil queen. She kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

Snow would never admit it but she felt much safer in Ravenna's arms then her husbands. Her husband was always so.. Demanding. Ravenna wasn't. She slowly pressed kisses to the queens neck. Just enjoy being held for awhile. "Ravenna.. Please... Don't do anything stupid.."

"You know I can't promise that.." She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Just relax.. I don't plan on hurting your daughter"

"Don't use her either.." Snow whispered and looked up at her. She had used Ravenna once upon a time. She was the one that made the evil queen, the evil queen she was today. "Ravenna.. Promise she won't get hurt."

The evil queen sighed and gave her a small nod. "Not now.." She soon noticed that the other queen had started to play with her lilac hair. She only wore it down when she slept and it seemed Snow White hadn't forgotten how much she liked it. "Snow, why did you agree?"

"Agree on keeping you here?" She looked up. "I owe you a new chance with Raven.. I owe myself a night with you." Snow kissed her once again. She wanted to go back to when they where happy.

Ravenna sighed but kissed her back. Snow had always been the one she wanted. She was the one she was supposed to be with but that wasn't how the tale was told. She instead rolled over while keeping her arms around the queen, making her follow so she laid on top of her with a goofy smile. Snow winked and stroked her cheek. "Well well, didn't this take a turn of events" she pressed a kiss to the evil queens lips. A long lingering one, filled with what she had felt for years.

Ravenna pulled back slightly and cuddled her. Though she would call it a tighter hug that she could use to kill her with. That never happened though because the queen that was currently on top of her was simply to.. Beautiful to really kill. "Snow... Don't you dare think those thoughts.. That could very likely happen tomorrow but not tonight."

A small pout graced the good queens lips before laying her head against Ravenna's shoulder. "Promise?"

"Promise" she nodded once again and held Snow closer, pressing kisses to her hair.

She giggled softly and traced a finger on the other queens collar bone. Snow had always been amazed by how soft Ravenna's skin was, how pale they both really was and how wonderful it felt when touched etch other.

"Snow, your hair is turning gray" a small chuckle escaped the queen when Snow looked up in horror.

"No! No no no! I-I can't get gray hair! Ravenna take it back! I mean it! Take it back!" She sat up and looked down at her.

Ravenna chuckled and shook her head before pulling her down in another deeper kiss, making the ebony haired queen stop whining and focus on the way their lips moved together. They both sighed happily when they pulled away slightly to breathe. "I´ve missed that."

"I missed you." Snow whispered against her lips and kissed her once again. She always felt special when Ravenna held her, it always felt like it was only them in the world.

"So I noticed.. You know, you spend too much time infront of mirrors." She smirked when Snow blushed apple read and hid her face. "Aw did miss fairest of them all get embarrassed?" A small chuckle left her before she leaned down and kissed her neck. Snow shivered and looked up with a soft smile, yawning and cuddled her close. "Let´s sleep Snowball" Ravenna pulled up the covers and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep feeling safer and warmer then ever.


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of deep sleep the two queens went back to being their usual self when it came to etch other. Ravenna rolled her eyes at every cute sentence Snow said, Snow frowned every time Ravenna started talking about how her team should take over the when Ravenna had her demonstration of the dragon games the good queen watched. Snow sighed heavily and watched how the dark queen stopped on Nevermore and smirked

"Perhaps the students would benefit from a more in-depth demonstration.. Care to join me _**Snow**_?"

Snow was surprised for a minute, she didn´t show it but laid a hand on her chest with a small smirk of her own. "Oh, I couldn´t it´s been ages." When she heard the cheers she smiled slightly. "Well, if you insist. Got to give the people what they want!" With a small chuckle she pulled off the skirt of the dress revealing an outfit that resembled a armor.

Ravenna couldn´t help but let her mouth fall wide open while blinking surprised. Of course she had seen Snow in an armor before but never in this way. She showed of all her curves, her legs and everything. The queen couldn´t help but feel a bit faint from the sight. Ravenna soon snapped out of it and noticed that the game had started. No way she would let Snow White win over her this time.

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

Snow had been buried in work after the little demonstration and had successfully avoided the press and had made sure Apple wasn´t talking to them either. She sighed heavily and wrote her signature on some of the papers while writing a letter to Queen Charming about Darling taking the place in her team. With another sigh she scrolled through the news on her mirror pad and didn´t even notice the woman that slowly made her way over.

Ravenna did hate a few things one of them was to see Snow so terribly stressed. She sighed and pressed a small kiss to her neck while she was busy. "Snow.. relax"

The good queen jumped slightly in her chair and sighed heavily. "Ravenna I have things to do.." Snow raised an eyebrow when Ravenna placed herself in her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Now now my dear, let me see.." She snapped her fingers so a pair of purple glasses appeared on her nose while she looked over the papers. "Hmm, Evina may be the queen of hearts but she can do without poker night, Ah.. Queen Abigail Charming.. you don´t need to tell her about Darling my dear." Ravenna continued going over the papers while Snow looked amazed. Ravenna was much faster at her work, It amazed her. Not only did she look super smart in glasses but the way she filed fast through the papers and sighed them just proved how wonderful queen Ravenna would have been.

Snow leaned over and placed a kiss to her lips to shut her up. "You my love, will be the death of me.. for real this time"

The lilac haired woman looked surprised for a moment before taking off her glasses. "Snow my dear, I hope you realize we are married to.. husbands.." She shivered slightly at the thought and took a deep breathe. Ravenna hated Snow´s husband and she knew Snow hated Henry more then anyone ever. "Please don´t make this something it´s not.."

"Ravenna.. please.. we are both un happy, our children is unhappy.." She sighed and held the dark queen closer. Snow had let her go once, she had regretted that ever since. She knew most of the queens knew about her relationship with the evil queen but they kept it a secret. Maybe it was because many of them hoped that it would be they in the end. Maybe it was because all of the kingdoms had rules, Wonderland was completely open about sexuality and there wasn´t any laws against it. The Charming kindoms didn´t allow it at all, while all of the Hoods only had rules about marrying someone from the Wolf clan. Snow´s kingdom had not been as open as she wished they would be, Somehow all the Snow White´s had fallen in law with their evil queen. No one had ever acted on it before Snow and Ravenna had their secret romance in high school. Of course around that time everyone was with someone they shouldn´t had. Maid Marian and Queen Charming for example, they had a terrible brake up but they remained friends. "Ravenna you can´t deny we would be.. amazing.."

Ravenna looked away and stood up. "Snow, you know very well we can´t and we can´t do that to our daughters.. it´s their turn now." She took a deep breathe and turned to leave but turned again when the doors opened and two men walked inside. Snow stood up with a small gulp and Ravenna laid her glasses on the table. "Henry.. Florian.."

"Ladies.." They answered simply.

"Can I ask what our... dear.. husbands are doing here?" Snow forced a smile while Ravenna scrunched her nose from the word.

"Snow my dear.. _**we know.**_ " Florian sat down in a chair and looked between the two women with an unimpressed eye.

"It seems we have a lot to chat about.." Henry took a seat beside him while Snow was on her way on falling against the floor. Ravenna sat down in Snow´s chair and placed the good queen in her lap with a raised eyebrow.

"You _**finally**_ figured it out." She cackled.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow couldn´t remember the last time she had seen Ravenna this angry, she had already throwed her favorite vase on the floor and cursed her husband at least ten times. She simply sighed and played with a pen on the table, why couldn´t they just realize they didn´t want prince charmings, they didn´t want king charmings, they wanted etch other. Snow wanted Ravenna more then anything but she did realize that wouldn´t happen.

"KNOCK IT OFF HENRY I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" Ravenna snapped and threw another vase down on the floor. "You don´t get to decide how I shall be anymore! I´m staying with Snow and you can´t stop me!"

"But I can!" Florian stood up and shook his head. "Snow, what will Apple say hm?" He turned to his wife and shook his head. "How will you explain this little romance to her, she already hates Ravenna because she is the evil queen, like it or not but she is our enemy, she poisoned you because you where prettier"

"Hey!" Ravenna frowned and shook her head. "I poisoned Snow because you where acting like an ass about the whole, I shall marry the fairest princess of them all, oh she will just adore being my wife.. GUESS WHAT FLORIAN SHE HATES BEING YOUR WIFE!"

"Well that isn´t exactly true, I do love you Florian.. of course I love you we have Apple together and she is the most important person in my life" Snow sighed and looked between them. "But I still love Ravenna and I can´t stop feeling the way I feel"

"I suggest you both stop, Ravenna we have Raven.. what will she say?" Henry frowned. "You always wanted her to be evil, how will she be that if you´ve been lying about how much you hate Snow all her life" He took a step closer and simply stroked the queen´s cheek. "Come on my love, you know this can´t happen."

Ravenna sighed and leaned against his hand, why did he always say things so they sounded smart? Why did he always use Raven to get her back to him. Because Raven was her only weakness, she knew that deep down. Still she didn´t want to admit that to herself or anyone else. The evil queen wasn´t supposed to have weaknesses, no one evil was supposed to have one still everyone she knew had one. The queen of heart for example, she did everything to protect her daughter and it amazed her. How could someone be so protective of their daughter when they knew her destiny. On the other hand, The candy witch seemed to have become good when her daughter was born still Ravenna stayed the same and dreaded the day she would realize that she would offer anything for Raven. "Henry please don´t use Raven against me"

Henry sighed and shook his head. "I have to this time Ravenna, I can´t lose you" He whispered and leaned closer.

"Hey!" Snow stood up. "Knock it off Henry, you are getting into her head!" She walked over and carefully pulled Ravenna closer to herself instead. "Ravenna don´t listen to him, you know very well he is just using you for his own gain.

Florian frowned and watched the two. "Enough, Snow you have a daughter that is waiting for you to join her for dinner. Ravenna you have a daughter that despises you… I suggest you both works on your relationships to your daughter then to etch other, come on Henry.. I need a drink"

Henry sighed and followed him out, he wished Ravenna would listen to him for once. Raven needed her mother and he knew she wouldn´t just accept this new relationship. He slammed the door leaving the two queens in silence. They dreaded what the other one was thinking.

"Snow.. what now.."

"I-I don´t know… but… I suppose we have to figure something out later… you love Henry.. I need to go meet Apple.." She whispered and hurried out of the room.

Ravenna sighed and face palmed. This story wouldn´t end with an happy ending. She felt it in her soul.

(Hi guys! Sorry, I have been so focused on school and work stuff so I haven´t been able to written! Please review the story so I can hear what you guys think! Love you all!)


End file.
